


Starry Night

by lunalius



Series: #JOHNTOBER 2019 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art nerd art noob couple, JOHNTOBER, Johnny Moronsexual, Kun Dumb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Kun is definitely trying too hard, but Johnny doesn't mind. | For #JOHNTOBER 2019





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did a few years of fine art in high school, one unit on art history in uni, love going to galleries and have a general understanding of various art styles and periods, but I am by no means an art historian.

Johnny squinted at his canvas as, with a shaky hand, he lifted his brush and painted the last of a shadowy blue hill. He could only see in tunnel vision, the two beers he’d chugged and most of a glass of wine he’d sipped blurring out everything else.

Kun leaned over to have a look. “Close enough.”

Johnny took a glance at Kun’s canvas and decided his ‘Starry Night’ was probably better than his date’s, but that didn’t say much.

A sip’n’paint was definitely the most interesting first date he’d been on. Johnny didn’t know what to think when Kun had suggested it – he liked drawing but knew he wasn’t very good, which made him even more nervous – but all anxiety dissipated when Kun sent Johnny a rough sketch he made of a dog.

Even if Johnny didn’t get a second date, he would cherish the sketch forever.

“Well,” the instructor, whose name Johnny couldn’t remember, exclaimed when he walked around behind the two of them. “This is certainly better than I was expecting, considering the two of you rocked up tipsy.” He looked tilted his head when looking at Kun’s. “Even if yours is more like a Jackson Pollock painting than Vincent Van Gogh.”

“I’m more of an abstract artist,” Kun replied solemnly. Johnny winced.

“Yes, that’s what Jackson Pollock is,” the instructor said slowly, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Oops,” Kun whispered under his breath, when the other man walked away. “That was embarrassing. You wouldn’t happen to know who Jackson Pollock is, would you?”

Johnny finished off the rest of his wine, fighting off a grin. “I minored in art history in college.”

“Oh.”

He took far too much pleasure in Kun’s expression gradually falling and couldn’t fight a laugh off too long. “Oh my god, your face!”

Kun flushed. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were into art! I was flexing to the wrong kind of person this entire time!”

“I would have thought you could tell by the fact that my Tinder profile starts with ‘Classical Archaeologist’.”

“Isn’t that just, like, Shakespare? Jane Eyre or something?”

“…No.”

Johnny could practically see Kun’s migraine at this point. He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “This whole time I was thinking I seemed really cultured asking you to come paint Van Gogh with me.”

“It’s still cultured. Even if Starry Night isn’t my personal favourite…”

Kun peeked at Johnny between his fingers. Johnny bit back a coo. “What’s your favourite, then?”

“By Van Gogh? I like Café Terrace at Night. It’s a famous one, but a goodie.”

“…I’ve never even heard of that.”

Johnny offered him an apologetic smile and Kun buried his face further into his hands. “I’m not getting a second date, am I?”

Johnny was honestly more amused than annoyed at the situation, and Kun had been fun so far. Really fun.

“I was actually going to ask if I could take you to the museum some time. I think they’re opening a Jackson Pollock exhibit next week.”

Kun shifted his hands to uncover his eyes. “Next week?”

“Yeah. I mean, not that I even like Jackson Pollock, and I don’t think you will either so we might need to be tipsy before we go, but—”

“I’d like that.”

Johnny felt the air slowly leave his chest. “Okay. Cool.”

The instructor called everyone to the front to come take pictures with their paintings, which Johnny thought was a terrible idea since the paint was still wet, but no one else was complaining so Johnny wasn’t going to be the only one.

“Really weird that you still want to go out with me after all of this, by the way,” Kun whispered as they made their way over.

“You’re cute,” Johnny replied easily, taking happy note of the blood rushing up Kun’s cheeks at the compliment.

“Uh. Yeah. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)   
[Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny)


End file.
